Timmy and Frida Go Campng
by Thug Life Lana
Summary: Timmy Turner and Frida Suarez are 2 young kids that are living the life as adults. Frida is the one that does stupid things to get herself into trouble. Timmy is the one that is chill and tries to make sure his roommate doesn't die. In this story, they have decided to take a break from technology and go camping but Frida doesn't approve. Will this change her mind? We'll see.


Timmy and Frida Go Camping

(The sun was rising above the sky as 2 young kids are in the bed sleeping. Frida is snoring loud as hell)

Frida: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Timmy: Frida, if you don't shut yo loud ass up! You tryna wake up the whole neighborhood ain't ya?

(Frida wakes up)

Frida: Sorry Timmy. My bad. I'm just really tired.

Timmy. Oh really? Name a few things you do that make yo ass so tired.

Frida: I lose the remote sometimes, I flip channels and can't find anything to watch, I walk around the house, etc.

Timmy: That's not tiring. That's just you being lazy.

Frida: Don't judge me.

Timmy: Whatever. (He falls back asleep.)

(A few hours later, they both wake up)

Frida: How did you sleep Timmy?

Timmy: Horrible. Your loud ass snoring kept me up.

Frida: I said my bad.

Timmy: Ugh!

Frida: Hey Timmy.

Timmy: What?

Frida: The rent is due this month. Are you gonna pay for it?

Timmy: Hell no. You live here too motherfucker. You gotta do your part too fam.

Frida: But I'm broke.

Timmy: Don't' you have a job?

Frida: Well I did have one job. I was a salesman. I was supposed to be selling furniture but my ass got fired.

Timmy: How did you get fired?

Frida: I fell asleep on the mattress.

(Timmy rolled his eyes.)

Timmy: All right. I'll pay the rent this month. But next month, you're paying. Got it?

Frida: Yep.

Timmy: Give me a sec. (he pays the rent by using his phone) And done. Now that that's taken care of, what do you wanna do?

Frida: How about we watch T.V.

Timmy: Hell no. That shit get boring way too quick.

Frida: Video games?

Timmy: I always destroy your ass so no.

Frida: Let's go to the woods then.

Timmy: For what?

Frida: A hike.

Timmy: All right. Let's go.

(They go in the woods and they come across a bear. It roared loudly at them)

Timmy: As soon as we go here, we already in danger. Frida, your stupid ass.

Frida: What did I do?

Timmy: You were being Frida.

Frida: ?

Timmy: Exactly.

(They both run away from the bear but it went after them)

Frida: This is the most exercise I ever did in my entire life.

Timmy: You hate exercise.

Frida: Exactly!

(They ran and ran until they got tired but fortunately, they lost the bear. Frida collapsed on the ground as she has never ran that much in her entire life.)

Frida: So...much...running.

Timmy: On the bright side, at least we lost the bear.

Frida: On the downside, I was running.

Timmy: Shut the fuck up.

(They were actually at the site where they were supposed to set up their camp. They both realize it and they started setting everything up.)

Frida: Man I'm hungry. What the hell are we supposed to eat?

Timmy: I brought beans, burgers, hot dogs, chicken, and stuff for s'mores.

Frida: What are we supposed to drink?

(He pulls out a 12 pack of Dr. Pepper)

Frida: Now that's what I'm talking about.

(Timmy tosses her a can and she guzzles it down causing a loud ass burp)

Timmy: Nice.

Frida: I learned from my dad.

Timmy: You were learning?

(Awkward silence)

Frida: There's lots of things you don't know about me Timmy Turner.

(Timmy rolled his eyes and starts warming up beans over the campfire.)

Frida: I can't wait to dig in.

Timmy: I know right? This shit gonna be good as hell.

(eventually, the beans were done and they started eating)

Frida: Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. So damn good.

Timmy: Yep. I brought the good ass baked beans not those discount weak ass great value beans.

(after they finished eating, they decided to go fishing.)

Frida: I'm gonna catch some big ass fish.

Timmy: We'll see.

(They put their bait in the water and Frida's bitch ass already whining.)

Frida: I'm bored. How long is this gonna take?

Timmy: Man if you don't shut your bitch ass up. We just put the things in the water. You just gotta be patient.

Frida: Fine.

(an hour has passed and Timmy's rod was shaking)

Timmy: Oh shit. I got one.

(He pulled up his rod and he caught a big ass catfish)

Timmy: Ayyyyy!

Frida: Man whatever.

Timmy: Let's see what you're gonna get Fri.

Frida: Aight. Bet.

(eventually, her rod was shaking. She pulled it up and she had herself a trout)

Frida: Well I'll say it's a pretty decent size.

Timmy: Yeah. I'll say.

(they put their rods back in the water and wait. Timmy's rod shook again and he reeled in a largemouth bass.)

Timmy: Score! Let's see what you get Fri.

(her rod shook and she reeled in a sardine)

Frida: WHAT THE FUCK!

(Timmy laughed his ass off)

Frida: Shut the fuck up! This shit is not funny!

Timmy: Yeah it is. Out of all the fish in this big ass lake, you got that. LOL

Frida: Whatever bruh.

(they put their rods back in the water. Frida's rod shook and she reeled in big ass yellow perch)

Frida: Jackpot! Let's see what you get Timmy.

(he reeled in a minnow)

Timmy: What?!

(Frida laughed her ass off)

Frida: That's what your bitch ass get for laughing.

Timmy: All right. Whatever.

(they took the fish back to their campsite and cooked them. After they were fully fried, they ate them.)

Frida: Now that was some good ass fish.

Timmy: You got that right bro.

(suddenly, the bear came back.)

Timmy: You have got to be kidding me.

(the bear looked at them with a cold stare)

Timmy: Frida, whatever you do, do not make any sudden movements.

(she sneezes)

Timmy: You motherfucker.

(the bear roared loudly at them. They screamed and ran for their lives. The bear started chasing them.)

Frida: What do we do?!

Timmy: Oh I don't know. How about keep running so we won't fucking die?!

(they keep on running until they were on the edge of a cliff.)

Frida: Fuck. We're screwed.

Timmy: You got a plan?

Frida: Yes. My plan is to ask you if you have a plan.

Timmy: Oh my fucking God.

(the bear crawled slowly towards them.)

Frida: Uh...

(she throws a rock at it and Timmy smacks his face)

Timmy: Frida, explain to me how you thought that was gonna work.

Frida: Uh...

Timmy: Exactly.

(the bear roared and it charged at them. They quickly got outta the way and the bear was dumb to fall off the edge and plummet to his death.)

Timmy: Well that went better than expected.

Frida: Let's go back to the campsite.

Timmy: Yeah. That was way too damn close.

(they walked back too their campsite and they made s'mores.)

Frida: Yum. Now this shit is delicious.

Timmy: Hell yeah. Even though your nasty ass had to use goldfish instead of marshmallows and French fries instead of graham crackers.

Frida: I added the Frida touch to my s'mores.

(Timmy shook his head and he ate his s'more. A few hours later, it got dark and they are about to get ready to go to sleep since they are gonna leave in the morning.)

Timmy: Now Frida, I don't wanna hear all that bitch ass snoring. I'm trying to actually get a good night sleep.

Frida: Fine Timmy. I'll try not to keep your ass awake.

Timmy: And just to make sure you don't do it...

(he puts a plastic bag over her head)

Frida: How do you expect me to breathe?

Timmy: Poke holes in it. Good night. (he falls asleep)

(she pokes holes in it and falls asleep. This time, she didn't snore. The next morning, they are getting packed up so they can go back home.)

Timmy: Now that was fun wasn't it Frida?

Frida: No the fuck it wasn't. I have never lasted this long without my video games or my couch.

Timmy: This is why you need to go out more.

(they go back home and relax)

Frida: Finally! (she plops on the couch) I missed you so much.

(Timmy rolled his eyes and just sat next to her smiling)


End file.
